


Rendezvous in London

by Tinne_Peeters



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinne_Peeters/pseuds/Tinne_Peeters
Summary: My take for what happens after Death Do Us Part/3x8. Jack goes after Phryne





	Rendezvous in London

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Phrack. Thank you Inzannatea (Zanna23) for being my beta as English is not my first language!

Jack stood on the deck of the S.S. Demosthenes waiting for it to dock in London. It had been a long journey. He longed for solid ground under his feet. He was definitely not made for 35 days on a ship, even one as comfortable as this one had been. There was a hard wind and dark clouds in the sky. He missed the heat of Australia. It had been summer when he left; on this side of the globe it most definitely was still winter. 

It had been 63 days since he saw Phryne fly away with her father. He had raced back to the city and booked a room on the next ship to London. The commissioner had given him a little grief about taking leave, but since he had never used it in all his years on the force, it was granted. 

The first two weeks seemed like torture. Constable Collins had been absent because he’d had taken Miss Williams away to celebrate their honeymoon. So Jack had been alone— well not really alone. Constable Martin had briefly returned, but he was avoiding Jack as much as he could. Still embarrassed about his crying in the hallway a couple of months ago. 

There had been murders of course, and he had solved them all. In doing so alone he had realized just how much he loved solving them with Phryne. Her stepping into his office and sitting on his desk like she owned the place. 

A few days before his departure, Hugh had informed Jack that Phryne had made it safely to London in the nick of time. He had breathed a sigh of relief. Both for her safety and for her father. He knew from experience how ugly a separation could be. 

The voyage to London had been boring, the first three weeks he saw nothing but ocean. It was quite unsettling to know there was so much water in the world. To balance out the negative thoughts about dying at sea he thought about his kiss with Phryne. He could say for certain it was one of the best kisses he ever had. He also knew for certain he had never done anything so remotely spontaneous as traveling the world for a woman. But he also knew without a shadow of a doubt Phryne was worth it. 

In Cape Town he received a telegram that everything was fine and Miss Fisher was still in London. He was certain Phryne would have enjoyed the night of in Cape Town, he chuckled to himself as he thought about the shenanigans she would have gotten herself into. 

In both Tenerife and Southampton, he’d sent a telegram to Hugh that he had arrived and was almost at his destination. He, however, had not received one back and was worried if Miss Fisher would even still be here. 

As he made his way across the boardwalk, he pulled his coat a little closer and walked a little faster. Before his departure he had written down Phryne’s address in London. He knew it by heart from reading it so much in the last month. His heart drummed in his chest as he looked up to the big house standing before him. The ship had been a bit delayed and it was already dark outside, around dinner time. 

He gathered his courage and knocked on the door. Almost immediately a butler opened. “How may I help you?”  
Jack took a deep breath “Jack Robinson, I’m here to see Miss Fisher.”  
The butler nodded “is she expecting you?”  
Jack swallowed his nerves back “yes she is?” He said it more like a question but the butler just nodded again, took his hat and coat and signed him to follow into the dining room. “Jack Robinson is here to see you Miss Fisher” he said as they entered. 

Jack knew it was dinnertime and he had expected her mother and father. However, he did not expect a rather large group of people. He stopped and stared at the faces, most of them where a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. But the face he longed for the most was beaming back at him. Her eyes seemed to twinkle in excitement. Jack felt himself relax almost immediately. He knew he had made the right choice by coming here. All the worry of the last month melted away as he saw her. 

XxX

Phryne could not believe it. Jack was really here. He had come all this way for her. Jack was looking at her like he’d never get the chance again. 

Phryne had come to a realization over the last few weeks: she missed Jack. She had never, not once, missed a man this much. It was close to pain if she had to describe it. She had never actually dreamed that Jack would really drop everything and come after her. She had hoped, of course. It was so unlike him that it made her jittery. Maybe there was somewhat of a rebel in him somewhere. An adventurer waiting to get out. 

She gave him a look that said sentences. Jack did not disappoint and gave her his partial smile. He looked extremely handsome. It seemed like hours when they stared at each other when in fact it had just been seconds.  
Suddenly coming to her senses she stood up “Jack,” she breathed.  
Before she could reach him her father had made his way over. “Jack, how are you?” He said as he gripped Jack’s hand.  
Jack smiled at him “Baron, all the better for being here.” 

XxX

Jack watched Phryne walk over. He was suddenly nervous. How was he supposed to greet her? Handshake? A kiss on her hand? Before he could make a fool of himself, Phryne walked straight into his comfort zone and pulled him in a hug. She plastered her body firmly against his. “I have missed you, Jack,” she whispered in his ear. Jack placed his arms (respectively of course) around her and grinned. Leave it to Phryne to break the ice in a way like this. 

He heard a cough behind her and looked up.  
“Phryne this is most inappropriate” her mother said.  
Jack smiled a little at this. Mrs Stanley would have said the exact same thing. He released her and took a step back as Henry Fisher snorted a laugh, “if you think this is inappropriate you should have seen -“ Phryne turned and hissed at her father “Father, do your remember the murder in the Grand?” Henry looked at his daughter and ever so slightly nodded. “So, Jack, will you be staying with us?” The Baron asked.  
Before Jack could answer Phryne had “of course he will be staying Father.” 

She turned to her mother “Mother, Jack came all the way from Melbourne I am really happy to see him!” Phryne said as she laced her hand in his arm and pulled him along to her seat. “I’m sure no one would mind scooting a bit to make room.” She said. “From the look on their faces, they most certainly did mind,” Jack thought But Phryne said it with such finality no one dared to say otherwise. 

“Mr Firth, would you be so kind as to bring an extra setting?” Phryne said to the butler who nodded and left. Jack took a seat next to Phryne, acutely aware everyone was looking at them. Phryne, however, didn’t seem to notice or perhaps just didn’t care as she turned to her mother “Jack is detective inspector of City South in Melbourne, Mother. He has one of the highest conviction rates on the police force.”  
Jack looked to her surprised; he didn’t think she knew. “With help from your daughter, I might add” he said. 

Mr Firth returned with an extra setting and placed it in front of Jack. The Baron beckoned him, “Please set up the blue guest room for Jack”  
Mrs Fisher gave him a sharp look “Darling, I just redid the one on the first floor that will be more suitable for the detective!”  
Henry just nodded to Mr Firth and said nothing else. Jack thought it peculiar but said nothing. Once the shock of their newcomer had worn off, conversation started again. 

Phryne told Jack in a whisper that she and her father and just made it in time and her mother didn’t know Baron Fisher was not on that ship and thought that Phryne flew to England on her own. Very much to her dismay! Her mother had agreed to stay with him and Henry was still on best behavior. In turn, Jack told her about the murders and how he had figured out who it was and how he had arrested them. 

As they were talking Jack was trying very hard not to notice how close he was seated next to Phryne. Every time she moved, her arm brushed his—quite deliberately he was sure. 

Mr Firth returned and announced main course would be served. Jack followed lead as everyone took out their napkins and draped them over their laps. Main course was shepherd’s pie, Jack hadn’t realized how hungry he was. It was not before long when all their plates were empty and the staff collected them. As he raised his wineglass to his lips, he saw Phryne smile mischievously and very uncharacteristically drop her napkin and bend down to the ground to retrieve it. When she straightened she placed her hand on his thigh and left it there. He almost choked on his wine as he he looked at her. 

XxX

Phryne couldn’t help herself. She just had to tease him a little bit. When the entire table turned to Jack as he spluttered on his wine, her face remained stoic. Jack’s, however, turned red. He was giving her a look she could not misunderstand, but ignored all the same. She grinned at him. Just when he started to relax she inched her hand upwards and he froze again. He suddenly made a move—fast like a snake he grabbed her hand, laced his fingers through hers, and held it. Not withdrawing their fingers from his leg, but firm nonetheless. “You’re playing a very dangerous game Miss Fisher” he growled. 

She smiled at her most sensual, “Those are the most fun, wouldn’t you say?” He didn’t respond and just nipped from his wine. 

When dessert arrived she wanted to retrieve her hand, but he held it firm.  
He grinned at her, “Problem?”  
She grinned back, “None at all inspector! Good thing I’m fluent with both hands,” she saw the shift in his eyes as he understood the meaning of her words. 

After dessert, when everyone returned to the parlor, Phryne got her hand back. Although she wasn’t complaining, she had rather liked the risqué game. She went to sit on her favorite lounge chair as Jack took his usual place leaning against a wall. Phryne liked the whiskey more than wine, and it seemed Jack did too. The wine and whiskey had loosened him up a bit, and conversation flowed freely. 

When Mr Firth came ‘round to fill their glasses again. Her family finally excused themselves and went home. She got up and stood next to Jack who was watching her every move. She leaned close and whispered, “I think I’ll meet you upstairs, Jack”.  
He visibly swallowed and just looked at her.  
“Mr Firth, could you be so kind as to run a bath for me? I’ll be upstairs shortly.” Mr Firth nodded and left for her room. Phryne turned to her parents and Jack, “Good night, I will see you tomorrow.” 

XxX

Jack watched her go upstairs and sighed. He took his glass and sat down on the lounge chair Phryne just vacated.  
“Has Mr Firth showed you your room Jack?” The Baron asked him.  
“No sir, he hasn’t”  
“OK, follow me.”  
Jack decided not to push he had just sat down and turned to follow him. “Goodnight, Mrs. Fisher.”  
Margaret smiled at him, “Goodnight, Mr. Robinson!” 

Jack followed the Baron up the stairs and down the hall. He stopped in front of a door and opened it.  
“This is the guest room, I hope you find it most welcoming!”  
Jack nodded, “Thank you Baron, goodnight”

Jack entered and closed the door behind him. He still had his full glass of whiskey in his hand. He decided to finish it before doing anything else. The room had a big love seat in front of a lit fireplace. It bathed the whole room in an orange hue. He sat down and slowly sipped his drink. 

He was contemplating what to do next. Phryne made it quite clear she was coming to find him, but he had no idea how long she would be in the bathtub. He rummaged in the closet and found his clothes neatly in it. He took out his sleepwear and his favorite book: Shakespeare never failed. He climbed in bed and flipped open the book randomly and started to read. 

XxX

Phryne seldomly bathed as fast as tonight. The thought that Jack was just in the other room was like a pulling force. When she was dry, she only put on her silk bathrobe. It was one of the few things she had taken with her in a small valise that fit in the airplane. 

She carefully opened her door and made her way towards the guest bedroom. She silently knocked, but no answer came. So she knocked again. Dammit, Jack, what are you doing? She tried to open the door, and to her surprise it was unlocked. She grinned and entered. The room was dark besides the fireplace, she understood why he failed to let her in. He was fast asleep, sitting upright in bed, with a book on his lap. Phryne locked the door behind her and made her way towards the bed. 

She lifted the book—Shakespeare, she should have guessed—and laid it on the bedside table. She climbed in and straddled his lap. She felt him tense immediately. 

XxX

Jack woke up to a shift of weight on the mattress, instantly alert he opened his eyes and looked into Phryne’s. “Goddammit, Phryne, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” She just laughed at him. When he got his heart back to semi-normal, she disrupted it again by leaning in and kissing him. It was a sweet kiss, not at all what he was expecting nor what he wanted. He pulled her against him and forced his tongue into her mouth. She hummed as she kissed him back with a force matching his own. 

When she leaned back she was grinning, “My, my, detective” Jack leaned forward and kissed her neck just underneath her earlobe while his hands where dangerously close to her bottom. She moaned as she curled her fingers into his hair. Jack was glad his lower body was covered with thick sheets because he was raging hard. 

He kissed his way to her collarbone and noticed she was only wearing the robe. He faltered as he took this in.  
“Don’t stop detective, might I suggest you go even farther down.”  
Jack looked into her face, “Phryne, I...”  
She put her finger on his lips, “I know Jack, you don’t have to say it.”  
He searched her eyes, looking for the answers he wanted. “I feel that I must,” he waited a moment, “I am still not the kind of liberal minded man that you need me to be. But I have fallen in love with you.” She wanted to say something but it was his turn to place a finger on her lips, “No, let me finish, I don’t think I can do this. If this is only to happen once. I don’t know how I will be able to work with you, knowing you intimately, and then having to share you with the world.” 

XxX

She waited a moment to make sure he was done talking, “For a detective you can be really daft, Jack. Although I realize my record speaks against me. Now, bear with me because I have actually never been in this situation before.” He raised his eyebrow “I mean this” she gestured between them. “A man in my bed for who I might have, you know. Come to care for more than I have ever experienced.”  
He smiled, “Have you now?”  
“Yes Jack, some might even go as far as to call it” she paused for a couple of seconds before whispering, “love.” 

Phryne saw Jack’s eyes soften at the word.  
“Say it again.” she smiled at the use of those words.  
“I love you, Jack Robinson.” Jack pulled her against his chest and kissed her again. She felt exhilarated! She had never said that to a man, and now she had, she felt free. She never knew it could be this good. 

XxX

The kiss was fierce and hot. When he leaned back Phryne was breathing very hard. She undid the buttons of his pyjama jacket, took it of and ran her hands over his chest. Feeling bold, Jack kissed her neck again, this time he didn’t stop at her collarbone. He ran his finger over the hem of her robe. He paused for a second to see if she would object. She didn’t, so he undid the sash of her robe, and opened it. He had seen her topless with the fan dance, but this was so much better. He ran kisses over her breast until he reached the top. He swirled his tongue over it until it was a tight knob. Phryne had found her way into his hair again as she moaned and leaned her head back. 

Never removing his mouth he slowly removed her robe from her shoulders. When it was of he threw it aside. Feeling a weight in one of the pockets, he lifted his head and looked at it suspiciously. 

XxX

The feeling of Jack’s tongue on her breast was incredible, she ran her fingers through his hair, admiring the silky feel of it. When he began to take the robe of, she happily obliged. Glad he was taking control. When Jack suddenly left her breast she looked at him startled. Seeing his confusion she grinned.  
“A woman is always prepared Jack, it is my internal device.” Jack turned a lovely shade of pink at this. 

Deciding this was a good a time as any, she got out the bed, picked up her robe and took out her internal device. Never been one to be modest, she swayed her hips a little extra. Standing naked before him, she had never felt so powerful over a man before. By the look on his face, he was drinking in the sight. She lifted one leg up on the bed and placed her device in place, without breaking eye contact. 

XxX

Jack felt like he was dreaming, the way she moved was surreal. Feeling bold, he got out of the bed and walked over to her. As he pulled her close, Phryne plastered herself against his body and kissed him again. He ran his hands over her back, resting them on her bum. She was toying with his pants. Suddenly she pulled away and lowered his pyjama bottoms. 

Phryne looked in his eyes with that mischievous look again  
“Hmm Jack, you seem really pleased with seeing me,” and before he could even think about what was happening, let alone figure out a response, she pushed him against the bed. He fell backwards, sitting on the bed with his hands behind him. She dropped on her knees and wrapped her lips over his member. 

Jack felt a lot of emotion all at once, he wanted to push her away, but at the same time, tell her to never stop.  
“Phryne-“  
She however did not react, instead, she swirled her tongue over the tip.  
“Phryne!” He said more urgently This time she did listen and looked up.  
“Jack, stop thinking, I never do something against my will! I want to do this.”  
Jack was still conflicted, but in the end his desire was greater than his embarrassment. 

XxX

Phryne smiled wickedly and licked his shaft from the tip to the end. She loved pleasuring a man like this. And now because it was Jack, she loved it even more. She wrapped her hand around his cock, pleased to find her fingers couldn’t reach each other. She exhaled and felt him slide deep into her mouth. Jack groaned and made fists with the blankets.  
“Oh my god, Phryne.”  
Phryne continued the bob her head up and down, Jack traced his finger over her jawline.  
“Phryne, I don’t think I can last long like this.”  
Wanting to have her way with him more, she got up and straddled him again.  
“Anything you’d like me to do, Phryne?” Jack said shyly. She nodded  
“Yes. I want you, to make me come.” Jack chuckled  
“I can do that.” He said with a smile. 

XxX

He loved how forward Phryne was. If he was going to keep her, he needed to be bold and forward too. Or at least, in the bedroom, he did. Make her come. It was a challenge if he’d ever heard one. Determined to see it through, he grinned. Time to turn the tables on Miss Fisher. In one swift movement he lifted her and turned them over. She squealed with delight. Not wasting time, he kissed his way down. Reaching his destination he looked up and saw her eyes sparkling with excitement. “Don’t stop now, Jack.”  
Deliberately and slowly, he pulled her knees apart and kissed her. Phryne moaned in pleasure. Jack licked her in slow circles. Not really sure what to do. 

Apparently sensing his ignorance, she leaned on her elbows  
“Now insert a finger.” Jack grinned and did what he was told. The change in her was immediately, she moaned and fell back on the mattress. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of her while he licked and swirled his tongue over her nub. When he inserted a second finger she started to tremble. He could feel her body tightening around his fingers, he instinctively knew she was very close. 

He twisted his palm upwards and curled his fingers, while his other hand found her breast. He ran her nipple in between his thumb and first index finger. Phryne arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair again.  
“Jack!” She moaned. He looked up to see her face in a state of pure bliss. He very lightly bit in her clitoris as he inserted a third finger. She went off like a rocket. She gripped his hair, moaning and breathing heavy. 

XxX

Incapable of speaking, Phryne just let the waves of pleasure crash over her. She felt Jack climbing up and laying next to her, his half smile in place.  
“Have you ever done that before?” She said when she had caught her breath. He smiled, quite proud of himself  
“No, Miss Fisher. I have not.” She leaned in to kiss him but he suddenly pulled away.  
“I will rinse my mouth first.”  
Phryne giggled  
“Jack, shut up and just kiss me!”  
He leaned down and kissed her. She tasted herself and Jack, she was perhaps the most turned on she had ever been in her life. 

She climbed on top of Jack  
“Ready, inspector?”  
He just nodded, he seemed unable to speak. She smiled and aligned his member and slowly sank over it. She moaned, she always loved it when someone filled her up. She never could have guessed the gorgeous body Jack was hiding underneath his 3 piece suits. She just sat still for a moment, letting herself be acquainted with the feel of him. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly thrusted upwards. Phryne fell in sync as they moved as one. It was incredible! 

XxX

He rolled them over so he was on top, Phryne wrapped her ankles around him and moaned. Jack smiled as he kissed underneath her earlobe again. It was a place, he discovered, Phryne really liked. He slowly thrusted as they discovered each other’s bodies. Touching and stroking everywhere. He could feel Phryne tightening, as another orgasm was making its way through. He wasn’t sure how long he would last like this. Wanting to make sure she had another orgasm he pulled out of her. 

Before she could protest, he went to sit on his knees and pulled her towards him. Understanding the plan, Phryne raised her hips and gasped as he entered. He was buried to the hilt. He slowly started thrusting again as he placed his thumb on her clit.  
“Fuck Jack.” She whispered low. He knew exactly what she meant. He rotated his thumb in fast circles. Her breathing became heavy again as she gripped him like a vice. “I love how you feel, Phryne.” He whispered, just as low. Not able to hold back anymore “Phryne” he started to whisper. Only to be cut short by Phryne’s scream. Her orgasm was wild and loud. 

Jack was only vaguely aware as his own orgasm thundered through him. He collapsed on top of her, resting on his elbows, trying not to crush her. It took a long time until both of them were able to talk again.  
“That, Jack,as absolutely amazing!” Jack grinned down at her.  
“Who knew, you’d be a stallion in bed?”  
“It seems, I can still surprise you. Miss Fisher.” 

Jack finally pulled out when they started to shiver. Phryne cleaned herself with a cloth while Jack arranged the covers. Phryne didn’t miss a beat as she climbed in bed and spooned Jack.  
“I don’t think, I’ve ever slept naked.” He said.  
Phryne chuckled, “Well Jack, tonight seems to be a night of many firsts!”  
Jack kissed her hair as they laid in bed,  
“I am really happy I came after you.”  
“I am happy you did!”


End file.
